I Know You Want It
by kmb50
Summary: Brittana, Sheltana? possibly all three later on. Brittany and Santana decide to seduce Shelby because Brittany wants to watch them have sex...set in sink with the show
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to write something smut-tastic because its' too cold to go out tonight.**

**None of the characters are mine, they all belong to Fox and RIB**

**This is a one shot unless there is any interest in me continuing. Brittana, Sheltana?, possible later Shelby/Brittany/Santana (I have no idea what the name would be)**

xXx

Santana sat in her frigid cold fourth period Algebra two class waiting for it to began. Rarely was Santana on time to class; much less early, but lately it was different. For the past two weeks Ms. Corcoran had been the substitute, since Mr. Andrews had been on leave after he fell from his roof while trying to fix his satellite dish. As of recently Santana had begun to notice little things stirring inside of her when she would see the brunette woman. Every time Ms. Corcoran would stride in with her silk blouse and pencil skirt or lean over her desk ever so slightly revealing her cleavage it would drive Santana nuts.

Class had not started, but Ms. Corcoran was already walking in. "Hey Santana, you're hear early", she said addressing the only person in the class as she began to pull stuff out of her bag for class.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get my learning on" _Oh my God, did I really Just say that_ she thought tilting her head down so the substitute wouldn't see the blush in her cheeks.

"Well that's good" she said turning around to write page numbers on the board before the rest of the class got in. As she was turned around Santana could not help but stare at the woman's tight and perky behind. _She must work out all the time, God she has such a nice ass, What I wouldn't do to…._

"Hot for teacher huh?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her girlfriend's sultry voice speaking directly into her ear, the warmth of the blonde's breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Sorry B, it was just there and" she trailed off, speaking low enough that the substitute wouldn't hear her.

"It's ok, as long as you know that A. You're mine and B. I'm totally better in the sack" she said very nonchalantly. Brittany and Santana had discussed previously Santana's newly found sexual feelings for the brunette woman. Brittany never had a problem with it, in fact she actually found the idea arousing or "super freaking hot" as she put it.

"Don't worry babe I am totally all yours" Santana smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand that was laying on the adjoining desk.

Class began and throughout Santana had been paying no attention to the lesson because she was to transfixed on a certain older woman whose top button that had opened up without her realization. This fixation had certainly not gone unnoticed by her girlfriend.

xXx

After Glee practice and an extremely exhausting Cheerios work out the girls had finally made it back to Brittany's house. After they had showered Brittany put on her pajamas and Santana the extra set of clothes she brought because she had to go back home at some point, they sat down on Brittany's bed reading gossip magazines.

"San?" the blonde called her girlfriend who was on the opposite side of the bed, up by the head board.

"Yea, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about something that's been sorta on my mind since earlier at school".

"If it's about that girl that bumped me in the hallway, it wasn't me who spread that rumor about her being the secret Mormon love child of Donny Osmond or anything about her being in a polygamist cult. I swear".

"No, it's not that; although I _was_ there when you told the rest of the Cheerios. It's about Ms Corcoran, it's just…I feel like you want to do more than just talk about doing stuff with her"

"What do you mean" Santana trying to understand what Brittany was saying without saying too much.

"Like I get it, she is really pretty and you are too, and I am super hot. You are used to doing it with hot people so I get why you like her. I've told you how hot I think it is."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you should hook up with her, it would really be a turn on"

"What? No!" Santana said more confused than anything because before it had just been a fantasy, but Brittany was telling her to make it a tangible.

"I just think it would be fun, and don't pretend like you weren't staring at her butt all day during class".

"It was there I couldn't help it, but that is very different than actually acting on something".

"I really don't see why you're upset; I mean your girlfriend is telling you to hook up with a smoking hot woman. What's the problem?"

"It just…What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What would you do, where would you be in all of this?"

"Well, I would really like to watch at first. If you two wanted to keep doing it afterwards than maybe I would join." She just shrugged her shoulders and spoke as if she had just read the forecast as opposed to telling her girlfriend to fool around with a teacher.

"I don't know, I don't even think she's gay Brit Brit"

"No way to know unless you find out."

"Yeah it's just that"

"Just nothing, do it for me" Brittany said interrupting Santana.

"Okay for you I'll try" she said even though they both knew Santana's reasoning was more selfish than that.

xXx

It had been two days since Brittany and Santana had talked about "Operation Santana have sex with Ms. Corcoran while Brittany watches", the name was made up by Brittany. In those two days Santana studied the teacher's body language when they spoke about class work or the New Direction's regional's chances. She made concerted efforts to touch Shelby at least once; ever so slightly, during their conversations.

"Today is the day, I'm so excited!" Brittany all, but yelled when she saw Santana before first period as she leaped into a hug. It had only been a few weeks since the two girls had gone public with their relationship so Brittany had been milking as much pda as she could get out of the latina for what she had missed out on.

"I know Brit, but baby you need to loosen your grip a little. I can't breathe". Brittany then dropped her arms to reach for her girlfriend's hands. "So are you excited too?"

"B I'm really nervous, what if she" she stopped as she saw concern in Brittany's eyes. "Yes, I'm excited too" she said and she garnered the reaction she wanted; a smile on the blonde's face and a quick peck on her lips.

"Alright the plan is a go, call me later when I need to 'be there'" she said the last part in air quotes.

Santana wasn't sure the need for the air quotes, but decided to let it go, "Okay, just please stay by your phone."

xXx

Santana sat in the back of class by herself because Brittany was off in a meeting with the other class president's and the principal. The fact that she was there by herself made her anxiety even worse, before when Santana wanted to seduce a guy she would have Brittany playing coy by her side. This time Santana was alone. As the bell rang for the end of class all the students shuffled out and she looked around, she was alone. Santana could not stand for a minute, but she had to just go ahead and do it. She got up and walked to the front of the teacher's desk. This was only the beginning, not even the scariest part, but it was already nerve wracking.

"Ahem" Santana quietly cleared her throat. Ms Corcoran who had been turned towards the board erasing notes quickly turned around.

"Oh hey Santana I thought everyone had left."

"No I thought I would stay back to talk to you."

"Sure what about" she asked just slightly hesitant.

"Well I know that I can sing well, but you are such a wonderful singer and great teacher" she stammered a bit "I just thought maybe this afternoon if you aren't busy you could give me private lessons."

"I don't know Santana, I'm not sure if Beth's sitter would be willing to stay longer and I have to grade your classes quizzes" She said pointing to the stack of papers on the desk.

"I understand, I just" she paused acting upset.

"You just what" Shelby asked seeing the hesitancy in her eyes.

"It's just with Regional's coming up, I don't feel like I am ready"

"Why don't you talk to Mr. Schuester about helping you", this is the point Santana was waiting for.

"Honestly Ms. C you are really the only person I relate too. The only person I feel really cares"

"That's sweet, but you know Mr. Schuester cares?"

"You're different; you make me feel like I'm special. It's okay though, I understand if you don't want to. I'll just try and practice alone" Santana said with a sad pout as she turned to go out the door.

"No wait" The woman said thinking on the fact that the only time she saw Santana open up was during her coming out, "let me call the sitter and tell her I'll be late" _hook, line and sinker_ Santana thought as she turned back around.

"Thanks so much. So like six in the music room after Cheerio's practice?"

"Yes that should be fine. I'll run home and get dinner for Beth and come back."

xXx

"Okay Britt, how do I look?"

"San you are smoking, I'm really excited but I'm really nervous"

"You're nervous? I'm the one that is making the moves and stuff" she said a little bit louder than necessary.

Brittany began to rub Santana's forearm to help her calm down, "I know Honey and I'll be here the whole time"

As she turned to look at the clock on the wall she noted that it was 5:58 "Britt we got this".

Like clockwork Shelby walked in at exactly six on the dot in a tight black tank top, jeans and black boots. She opened the door to immediately see the latina standing by the piano "Hey Santana are you ready to get started?"

"Oh I've been ready" Santana said in her sexy husky voice.

Shelby whipped her head around as she heard the door lock and saw that Brittany was the one who locked it. "Uh, what is going on Santana, Brittany?"

"Well Shelby, do you mind me calling you that?"

"Santana I believe it would be more appropriate if you called me Ms. Corcoran, now tell me what is going on". She was looking between both the girls who were now side by side in front of the door essentially blocking her exit. She felt her stomach begin to feel warm with nerves, she had no idea what was going on.

"Well Shelby, Brittany here and I" she hesitated "we've been thinking a lot, well more like fantasizing about something."

"Yeah we've been fantasizing about it like a whole lot, especially San, well me too" Brittany chimed in. Santana quickly shot the blonde a girl a quick glance that was enough to tell the girl to stop talking.

"Please girls just tell me what is going on before I just walk out the door."

"Hold on, Brittany and I have been talking about you and we think you are pretty smoking and we know we both are so we thought maybe we could work something out" Santana said trying so hard not to blush to no avail.

"Yeah Ms. Corcoran" Brittany stepped forward "We think it would be really hot if you and San hooked up, plus it would be like a super turn on for me"

"Brittany, Santana this is completely inappropriate; I am you're teacher."

"You are our sub, plus Brit and I both just turned eighteen so we are old enough" she said as she stepped forward, Shelby stepped backwards and was pushing up against the piano.

"As flattering as that is.."

"Shh" Santana said as she put her caramel colored finger to the woman's lips. "We know you have been really stressed out with all of Quinn's shit and then losing Sectionals. Why don't you just relax and let me take care of you, relieve some of that tension".

"But I can't"

"Yes you can, what happens here tonight stays between the three of us" Santana said and then looked over at Brittany who motioned to zip her lips.

Before Shelby could say another word Santana pushed her body up to her and pressed their lips together. Initially Shelby hesitated, but could no longer hold back, she began to hungrily kiss Santana, slipping her tongue into the latina's mouth. Santana was actually quite shocked that the teacher was going with it and then she felt the woman's hands on the back of her neck pulling her into the kiss as much as possible.

Quietly Brittany moved over and took a seat in the front row, not taking her eyes off of the erotic scene in front of her.

While Shelby was running her hands through the hair on Santana's scalp the latina began to roam her hands along the sides of the teacher's tank top and jeans. She began to get more daring and placed her hands under the bottom on the woman's shirt, rubbing the sides of her lower stomach.

Shelby started to roam her hands downwards until she reached Santana's ass and immediately groped her which elicited a moan out of the younger girl; a moan that was muffled by her mouth.

All while this was going Brittany sat with her mouth slightly open, as she shifted to lean against the back of the chair she could feel the wetness that had formed in her panties. She wanted to touch herself to relieve the now warm want she had, but she didn't want to do anything until the two were undressed. In Brittany's mind she thought that once they were undressed it would be the point of no return.

Santana began to pull at the taller woman's shirt and yet to her surprise again the woman put her arms up to help get it off. She then grabbed the woman and lifted her up to sit on the piano. Almost instinctively the woman moved back to allow Santana to crawl up between her legs.

Using her kisses alone Santana was able to guide Shelby on to her back. She quickly sat back on her knees and took off her cheerios cotton tank top and threw it on the ground. She plunged back down to meet Shelby's lips into a more driven, searing kiss. She felt soft hands on her back messing with her bra clasp. She felt the woman's lips stop moving and realized she was having trouble getting the bra off. Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled away and sat up to get the bra off. Both women on the piano laughed quietly as Santana pulled her up to take her bra off as well.

Brittany looked on while Santana began to knead at Shelby's right breast. Without even realizing it Brittany had her hand under her shirt messing with her nipple. Santana glanced over at her girlfriend, in seeing the blonde girl playing with herself it drove her further. She leaned down and pulled one of Shelby's nipples in her mouth, this caused a low moan from Shelby. The woman put her hand on the back of Santana's head, "God that feels good".

Shelby's head on the piano closing her eyes from the feel of her nipple in the younger girl's mouth, all the while Santana was staring at Brittany, her eyes dark with lust. Brittany's crystal eyes had turned sapphire, she nodded slightly. Through that unspoken transaction Santana knew what to do next, she reached her hand down and cupped the crotch of Shelby's pants which caused the woman to moan very low and lift her head to look at the girl. Santana smirked very cocky looking up at the woman and she began to unbutton the woman's pants.

"Wait maybe we shouldn't" she said with hesitancy.

Santana sat on the backs of her calves "We don't have to, but I know you want it as bad as I do so let me give us what we both want." With that Shelby put her head back on the piano putting her hands on her face for a second and let out a short giggle, surprised that she was letting the younger girl do this.

Moments later Shelby's pants and boots had been tossed to the ground and Santana pressed her body down on the woman while they got back to intertwining their tongues. Santana's left hand was cupping Shelby's black lace covered core eliciting a soft groan from her. Shelby grabbed at the button of Santana's skinny jeans she got the hint and began to shimmy out of them. While Santana sat up pulling the jeans off her feet Shelby sat up and was lapping the latina's nipples with her tongue pulling away to look up at her "Santana you are so sexy, but these panties have to go" she said as she pulled at the latina's black thong. Within seconds both women were stripped completely naked.

Santana sat up on the backs of her legs and pulled Shelby to straddle her. They began to kiss while Shelby was kneading at Santana's breasts and pulling at her nipples. The latina slipped her hands under Shelby and felt how wet she was "God you are so fucking wet"

"All because of you" she said almost moaning out the words as Santana began to play with her clit. "Oh God, that feels amazing". She grabbed Santana's wrist so her fingers were positioned at her entrance. Santana looked over at a shirtless Brittany who had one hand pinching one of her nipples and the other down her unbuttoned shorts. Brittany looked into the girl's eyes, bit her lip and winked which was all Santana needed to know that there was no going back, she plunged two fingers into the woman sitting on her.

Shelby began to grind onto Santana's hand, her breasts rubbing up and down the girl's body. "Uhh" both women looked over at Brittany who was moaning now from her own touch. Shelby saw Brittany looking at her and decided to perform even more for her; she started grinding harder and faster. She was now sitting up straight so Santana could see her breasts bouncing up and down. Brittany seeing Shelby 'working' for her made her touch herself faster and harder, she stuck two fingers in herself.

Santana began to furiously rub Shelby's clit as she pushed the woman back on to her back. She sucked and bit at the woman's nipples and crept down her body to taste her. She started licking as fast as possible while still pumping her fingers in and out. She pulled away for a second "God you taste so fucking good". She knew Shelby was close because she could feel the woman's walls pulling her fingers deeper. Knowing the woman was close she quickly put another finger in her. Within seconds Shelby was losing it, her walls clenching so hard on Santana's fingers that she was worried it was hurting the girl, but she didn't really care too much because it felt so good. "Holy Shit, Holy, Oh my God Santana"

Without missing a beat Shelby got up and straddled pushing the girl forcefully "Your turn sexy" she said as she immediately started sucking at Santana's nipples. She looked over at Brittany who was waiting to cum until her girlfriend did. "Brittany what do you think I should do next" the question was surprising even to Shelby because she had gotten so into the idea of fucking Santana and being watched all the while.

"Taste her, she's delicious" Brittany said trying to maintain composure in her voice even though it was shaky from the feelings she was getting while she was playing with herself.

Shelby made her way down to Santana's dripping core and began to lick at the girl's clit, she didn't know if what she was doing was right, but when she heard Santana groan a low husky _Fuck_. She knew she was doing something right. She sucked on the clit trying something different which went over well, but she decided to keep licking the girl's clit and then she stuck two fingers in the girl.

Santana started bucking her hips onto Shelby's face and fingers. "Shit this feels so good…Oh God…more, more". Shelby guessed she meant more fingers so she put another in and she knew she was right because Santana started to moan loud enough that she thought if anyone was in the school they would hear her. She pushed harder and harder knowing the girl was about to cum because her voice had gotten higher and higher. Just as Santana's walls began to get tighter and tighter she heard Brittany.

"Uhh, ohh" they both looked over and knew she just came. Shelby hadn't stopped working Santana's pussy and within seconds she had sat up on her elbows and was grinding harder and harder on Shelby. "Oh fuck I'm cumming" as she said that Shelby felt her clench around her fingers. Santana slowly rode out her orgasm on Shelby's fingers until her pussy had stopped constricting the woman's fingers.

Shelby sat up she beckoned Brittany over. Brittany got up realized what Shelby wanted when the woman stuck out her dripping fingers. Brittany took the three fingers that had been in her girlfriend and licked them clean while looking at Santana. As she pulled them out of her mouth Shelby pulled her by her neck into passionate kiss, when they had pulled apart Brittany leant down and kissed her girlfriend equally as passionate.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

They all giggled.

**If anyone is interested in me taking this any further or if you just want to give me a review, it would be much much appreciated. Let me know what you all think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and all the faves and alerts, it's really exciting. I'm going to be continuing the story further; however, cautiously because I'm unsure of what came of Shelby's character this second half of the season. I really want the story to be plausible…..relatively so.**

**I own nothing including the characters which are the creation of Fox and RIB.**

**I hope everyone enjoys, please leave me some reviews; they encourage me to write faster.**

**This chapter takes place the following day….**

xXx

Santana was on her drive to Brittany's house to pick her up for school, to say she wasn't nervous and excited all at once would be an understatement. Yesterday she had successfully seduced Shelby with help from her girlfriend, she could barely believe it was true. As she pulled up her suv to the Pierce house she saw that per her usual Brittany was not outside yet. She pulled out her cellphone to call Brit and tell her to come out to the car, but it went straight to voicemail. With a huff the latina put the car in park on the side of the street and walked to the door. Santana always hated going to school in winter because her Cheerio's skirt was anything but warm, but she definitely loved how hot she looked in it.

She opened the front door without knocking because the Pierce house was practically her second home. Santana looked around the living room and then walked through the dining room to the kitchen, no Brittany. Usually when Brittany was running late; which was 90% of the time, she was either in the kitchen eating her Lucky Charms greedily or she was upstairs in her bathroom finishing up applying her Lipsmackers flavor of the day. Instinctivly Santana walked up the steps almost tripping over an Xbox remote. Finally she reached the door to her girlfriend's bedroom which was closed. She could hear Ms. Pierce yelling to Brittany's younger brother to wake up. As she walked in the flower print themed room she couldn't see Brittany, she walked further in and couldn't see her in the bathroom either.

"Brit, you in here?"

"No" she heard a small voice near the middle of the room say. She couldn't see her so she knew that the blonde had taken residence in her hiding place, under her bed. Santana knelt down on her knees and then bent over to see a shadowy figure lying on her back.

"Brit Brit what are you doing down here?"

"Ugh, just checking to make sure the box spring is safe" she said more like a question. "Yea, it looks bad. I think I should probably stay home to fix it, it looks like an all day job."

"Actually I think you may be right"

"Really? I mean yeah it does" she said trying not to show surprise.

"Yeah, I think I should come have your dad fix it, it looks dangerous. I wouldn't want it to break while we're on it" Santana said with a wink.

"No I got this, I can handle it."

"Brit okay no more joking, why don't you want to go to school?"

"I'm just nervous; I sorta didn't actually think last night would happen. What are we gonna do when we see her?"

"We are going to go to class early before anyone else and then play it by ear. If Shelby acts differently than we will too, if not we'll act like nothing happened."

"But, San you know I can't read people as well as you can" Brittany said as she rolled on to her stomach.

"Listen B, all you have to do is get out from under that bed and go to school with me. Everything else that happens I'll take care of, you just have to follow my lead."

"Okay" she said making a slight smile; she then held her hands out so Santana could drag her out on her belly. This action made both the girls giggle which helped break the tension for a minute. After that they were on their way.

Once they had gotten to school and were still in the suv Santana looked over at Brittany who still seemed very nervous. "Listen you and I got this, you believe me right?"

Brittany looked up and smiled back at Santana "yep".

Santana leaned over and gave a quick peck to the blonde's lips, "Mmmm root beer flavor, my favorite". With that they got out of the suv and headed towards the school.

xXx

The first three periods of the day had gone by extremely slow because Coach Sue had sent a call over the inter-com for an emergency Cheerio's Practice. Apparently the coach had found out that two juniors had shared a pack of Twinkies for lunch; all of the cheerleaders were forced to do wind sprints and squats for the next two and a half hours. All Santana had wanted to do was go ahead and just get the face to face over with Ms. Corcoran so she knew what to do from there.

Santana had never had issues of nervousness the first time seeing people after they had slept together; well everyone except Brittany and now Shelby. She was so tired from the intense workout, but her nerves had her adrenaline still going. The two cheerleaders showered and got ready to go back to class.

The bell for the end of third period had not even rung yet so the girls new they still had time before fourth period rolled around. As they walked out of the locker room and down the hallway they each felt a tap on their shoulders. As they turned around they were met by smoky brown eyes, eyes belonging to Shelby.

"Meet me in the empty bathrooms by stadium in five minutes." She said in a whisper as she turned around and walked the other direction.

Both girls had been completely caught off guard, but immediately they began to trek the distance to the other side of campus where the stadium is. Santana pulled her phone out of her bag when she got outside where no teachers could see and noticed they still had nearly forty-five minutes before fourth period started.

TBC

**I know the ending is abrupt, but hopefully an update by tomorrow will make it more bearable :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, I really hope you keep them coming. If anyone wants me to continue just let me know and I'll try my best to make the updates more regular.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own glee etc…..**

**I didn't have time to review it, I'll go and edit later on, but I decided not make you wait any longer**

**Okay I felt bad for ending the last chapter so quickly; this is my apology…..**

Santana and Brittany walked up to old white and red brick outbuilding by the stadium, pinky in pinky. The two girls had both changed into a fresh European starched Cheerio's uniform after they had showered. As they turned the corner to walk along the side of the building they came across the female bathroom for the guest team. Brittany saw the slight trepidation in her girlfriend's eyes so she decided to go in first. Neither girl knew what to expect when they would walk into the Titan themed restroom.

Brittany pulled back the heavy door and was greeted by Shelby sitting with her legs crossed over one another sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. As Brittany walked in slowly, she immediately grabbed Santana's recently detached hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Girls I believe we may have something to discuss" Shelby said as the door shut behind Santana causing her to jump internally.

"Please sit down" Shelby gestured towards the empty bench in front of her. Santana walked around the bench and then sat in the middle across from Shelby; where Brittany just jumped over it and sat down. Shelby seemed very serious in her demeanor which made Santana nervous. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, what exactly would the teacher even do? _If she says anything it would her that would be in trouble. Oh God, but if the school finds out then I'll be doomed; it's bad enough that I'm a lesbian cheerleader now I'll be a….a lesbian polygamist? Whatever it can't be good. _All Santana could hear was her own breathing and a leaky faucet in the distance. After a few moments; for the girls it felt like forever even though it was probably less than thirty seconds, of looking at the girls it was Brittany that was first to speak.

"So is this about yesterday". _No she is going to tell us we won the science fair_, Santana thought which lightened her mood ever so slightly.

"Why yes Brittany it is" the teacher said as she recrossed her legs and placed her hands folded on her lap. "I thought about a few things last evening, one of them is how wrong what we did was. I am a teacher at this school."

"Act.." Santana was cut off by Shelby who simply put her hand up a little.

"Please let me finish Santana, I also thought that what we did was also highly disrespectful. We defiled a classroom which should be a place held to high moral standards. Our conduct certainly was not that of people trying to abide by those moral standards."

She paused and stared at Santana as she continued. "I also realized something else; something very serious. What happened was unfair." Both girls were nervously sitting across from her, Brittany feeling like she was in trouble began to fiddle the pleats on her cheerleading skirt. The Latina on the other hand was internally struggling to maintain her outward appearance of her usual confident composure.

"What you and I did was greedy Santana, I understand that Brittany wanted to watch? Am I right, Brittany?" She asked looking towards the blonde who immediately looked up and nodded her head. Santana could not have been more confused.

"The way I see the situation, Santana. You let me have fun with you, but what about Brittany?" she said with a smirk.

Immediately the girls felt waves of relief wash over them. Within a second Santana thought, _Game on_. This was enough for the Latina, she was ready for _Sexy Santana_ to respond. "Well Shelby, what do you think we should do in order to fix that problem?" Santana said in her sexy low voice.

"Well Brittany" she said looking towards the blonde who had a sexy smirk on her face "would you mind if I and Santana took care of you?" Brittany looked down at her cat watch, "I don't know if we have enough time, plus I'm pretty tired from practice."

Santana looked over to Shelby who was trying to hold back a stunned face, Santana on the other hand tried to hold back giggles. "She's messing with you, right B?"

"Got ya, so are we going to do this thing" the blonde said in her typical bubbly non-chalante voice. Both Brunettes stood up at the same time.

"Luckily I'm your next period's teacher so if you are a few minutes late I may just overlook your tardiness. And Brittany, you haven't felt tired yet." _This woman is good_, Santana thought.

Shelby was the first one to touch the blonde, she pulled the girl by her waist in for a heated kiss. Brittany never one to be outdone when it comes to kissing; she had always been a fan of being the aggressor in a kiss, she immediately slipped her tongue through Shelby's soft lips. Santana had gone behind her blonde girlfriend and began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm" Shelby moaned as she and Brittany fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Brittany began to investigate the more foreign body pressed up against her front, and relished in the familiar one pressing up on her back. Shelby started to place kisses down the side of her neck that Santana was not tending to. Santana snaked her hands around her girlfriend and began to knead her breasts, eliciting a high pitched moan from the blonde.

Santana leaned write into Brittany's ear and said in her rich smokey voice, "Baby, I think it's time to get rid of this top" with that Brittany raised her arms as Santana unzipped the side of the shirt and slid it up her. Brittany turned around and started to remove the shirt from her girlfriend as well.

Both cheerleaders were now shirtless, they turned back to face the teacher because it was her turn to undress. Brittany began to unbutton her shirt while Santana was trailing kissed from Brittany's neck down to her back.

With Shelby's shirt now pooling on the ground with the two cheerleading tops Santana turned Brittany around to face her. She wrapped both hands softly around the back of the blonde's head and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany began to suck her girlfriend's bottom pillowy soft lip. Shelby kissed down the valley of Brittany's shoulder blades until she reached the clasp of her bra. With no trouble this time she quickly popped the clasp open. Brittany stopped her kiss to look over her shoulder to the other brunette and gave her a seductive yet endearing smirk. Santana then pulled down the bra straps from her girlfriend's elbows where they had fallen and then threw it to the ground.

Brittany turned around quickly turned back around when she felt those soft familiar lips that she was just kissing now sucking and nipping at her nipples. "Aww San" the blonde breathed out as she leaned into Shelby who was sucking on a spot under her ear that was driving her crazy. The blonde slipped one hand onto the back of Santana's head to pull her more to her chest, while she placed her other hand around Shelby's neck to pull the woman away from her neck to her mouth as she turned to kiss her over her shoulder.

Without even realizing it Santana and Shelby had gotten Brittany seated on the bench the two girls had been on moments ago. Both dark haired women had straddled the bench on either side of the highly turned on blonde girl. Santana reattached her mouth to Brittany's left nipple looking up when she caught Brittany staring at her. Brittany loved how dark her girlfriend's eyes got when she was turned on. Shelby had hiked her skirt up so she could straddle the seat properly and then got back to the woman of the hour by placing her mouth on the girl's unattended nipple. The two women kissing and sucking at her elicited a low moan from her.

Santana came up and placed a kiss to Brittany's cheek and came up to whisper in her ear "Baby, this is all for you." Santana pulled away quickly to see Brittany's face for a reaction. Brittany mouthed "I love you Tanny", Santana responded by going in and sucking on Brittany's ear, pulling away and whispering as low and quiet so only the two could hear "I love you too." There may have been three people there, but they were not quite ready to share everything yet.

Shelby made the first move to see how wet Brittany was, she rubbed at the fabric of the girl's underwear from under her Cheerio's skirt. "Uhh" Brittany groaned as the woman discovered how wet she really was. Brittany never one to be too passive during sex decided to skoot up for a second; pulling away from Santana who whimpered, pulled her underwear off. Shelby immediately got the hint and decided to kneel down, kissing and lightly biting at Brittany's inner thighs. This was enough teasing for Brittany who was turned on beyond belief. She reached down with one hand a pulled Shelby close to her wet center "You no more teasing". She then pulled Santana by her neck to her mouth, "and you, kiss me".

Shelby rubbed her middle finger along Brittany's entrance, getting her finger plenty lubed up. She pushed in, hearing a soft high pitch moan coming from the girl sitting above her. Shelby pushed in and out a couple of times before adding another finger.

"Oh that's good" Brittany moaned out to neither girl in particular because both were pleasuring her so well. Hearing the blonde liked what she was doing Shelby then began to slowely lick around her clit. Santana removed her mouth from Brittany's nipple, she reached over and palmed the blonde's left breast as she began to whisper in her ear.

"Mami, Estas buenisima" she kissed at the blondes neck. She couldn't believe how hot it was when she looked down and saw Shelby going down on her beautiful girlfriend.

She leaned back into Brittany's ear "Mi Amor, Eres la mujer de mis sueños"

Brittany pulled Santana in to a kiss moaning into the girl's mouth when Shelby hit a particularly sensitive spot. Santana reached down and grabbed Shelby's hand gently, pulling the woman to her knees to meet her. Santana then licked across the woman's lips to taste the shiny arousal of her lover. "Mmm baby, you taste so good. Shelby reached up and grabed Santana and pulled her into a kiss before pulling her down to the ground between her and Brittany's legs.

Santana turned to Brittany, getting between the girl's legs and hungrily dove into to taste the other girl. Shelby started kissing Santana's back looking up at Brittany, as if to ask if the girl liked what she saw.

"Baby, I'm gonna" the blonde trailed off feeling her orgasm coming soon. Brittany reached back and leaned her upper body onto her arms on the bench. Shelby quickly straddled the bench and swept Brittany's head up into a kiss.

Santana quickly placed two fingers inside of the blonde and started pumping as mush as she could. Within moments Santana could feel the hold around her fingers tighten. Santana pumped even harder licking as quick as she could at Brittany's clit. With that she heard a muffled moan and felt the tight grip around her fingers surge. She felt her girlfriend clamping down on her as she helped her ride out her orgasm.

Shelby looked down at the latina as they both exchanged sexy smirks with one another. Brittany completely missed the interaction because her head had fallen back, she was panting trying to finish out the amazing orgasm she just had. She lifted her head, she thought it was as heavy as a boulder. She looked at Shelby and then down Santana "That was amazing, you guys are awesome, yeah really awesome".

"Alright girls I don't mean to play the evil teacher" she said grabbing her shirt from the ground, "but I'm pretty sure we have to be on the other side of campus in a few minutes", Brittany looked at her watch "Yeah we have like two minutes and I need to…..ugh….clean?" she said as she blushed.

"Alright well I am going to just hurry over to the classroom, try not to be more than a couple of minutes late" Shelby stood up and quickly buttoned her shirt. She then bent down and pecked Brittany's lips, she then reached down to Santana's chin to pull the girl into a quick kiss as well. "Also girls, try to reapply your lip gloss because we probably shouldn't all be wearing the same messed up shade" the woman said as she walked towards the exit rubbing her finger along the corner of her mouth. She turned around, winked at the girls and walked out.

"I love you Tanny"

"I love you too" Santana replied as she began to rub at Brittany's lips trying to remove the lipstick from them.

"I mean that was so freaking hot"

"I know Brit, it really was"

**Can you accept my apology? Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't glee etc….**

xXx

Brittany and Santana walked into their Algebra two class ten minutes late, all the kids looked at them for a second and then went back to paying attention to the substitute. To say that the girls came into class late often would be an understatement so no one made any note of it.

"Ladies please take a seat" Ms Corcoran said with no emotion in her voice as she checked them off on the roster.

"We just opened our books to page seventy-six, quickly catch up with us" she again addressed the girls as they sat down.

"Alright now back to the lesson" Shelby continued to lecture for another half an hour or so until the class began to work on a worksheet. Santana looked next to her at Brittany who was sitting with her at the adjoining table, the blonde was biting her bottom lip and had her eyes affixed to something. Santana followed the direction of what she was looking at, the teacher who was bent over helping a student at his desk. _Damn, this girl can never get sex off her mind _Santana thought as she smirked a little_….damn it, now I can't not think about it. _

"Brit, you can't be so obvious. People in here are going to notice you staring" Santana leaned over to whisper in Brittany's ear.

"No they won't, I check out everyone" the blonde whispered back.

"You better not be"

"Like before we got together, silly"

"Girls, no talking you should be working" she said to the two girls. "This is your first and last warning, and this applies to everyone. No talking, you should all be working" the class looked up for a second and then went back to their papers.

"Sorry Ms. Corcoran" they both muttered quietly and looked down at their papers. Shelby went back to helping another student, glancing over her shoulder a few moments later and gave a smirk when she saw Brittany checking her out. She playfully rolled her eyes and then went back to helping the student.

"Santana, what is the answer to number one" Brittany said and then looked back down at her paper, "…two through twenty."

"I don't know, I left my calculator at home and Jewfro isn't here for me to cheat off."

"Girls that's enough, please stay after class" Shelby said as the bell rang. "Everyone drop your worksheets off on my desk and have a good day."

As the class had cleared out Santana and Brittany stood in front of Shelby who was leaning up against her desk. The older woman turned her head to the left to look and make sure that the door had closed, not worrying about anyone walking in because there was no class in her room during the first lunch period.

"Well girls, I hope I wasn't too strict. I'm worried people might notice favoritism"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's the last thing people are going to notice considering your shirt is buttoned super low and you bend down when you help with problems" Santana said with a smirk.

"Well it's good to know that I've still got _it_" Shelby said winking towards Brittany, "because I definitely noticed sexy blue eyes staring at me all through class." With those words a blush swept across the blonde's face.

"I couldn't help it, in class I usually think about who would win in cage match a unicorn or zebra, but I can't focus when you're teaching." Brittany deadpanned causing both brunettes to smile.

"Well next time I guess I'll wear a floor length dress so my legs don't get in the way of your _learning_" Shelby said with a slight giggle.

"Thanks"

"I hate the idea of leaving, but I am so hungry for lunch now that we are back on our Cheerio's liquid diet we really have to sneak off campus and get real food before Coach Sue _sees_ us" Santana exaggerated making a C with her hand.

"Yeah, you two should go while you can. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, just text me or San and we'll set up a time" Brittany said with a smile before both girls strolled out of the room towards to parking lot.

xXx

"**How about you and Santana come and meet me at my house for dinner in an hour" –Rachels Mom 6:15 pm**

Shelby texted to Brittany, she had both Santana and Brittany's numbers from when they were in the TroubleTones.

"**Yea leavin practice now we need 2 change, b there soon."-Brittany Pierce 6:21 pm**

"**Wait where do u liv?"-Brittany Pierce 6:22 pm**

After texting her the directions and Santana figuring them out the two girls arrived at the apartment and went upstairs. Brittany eagerly knocked because she was starving.

"Hey come in. Make yourselves at home, but please try to be a little quiet because I just got Beth to sleep." The girls walked over to the back of the couch where they placed their heavy Cheerio's jackets.

"So what are we eating" Santana said as she and Brittany walked to the kitchen where Shelby was removing cups from the cabinet.

"I made spaghetti and salad, what do you want to drink" Shelby said placing the glasses on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'll have a shot of tequila" Santana said quickly

"I'll have the same but I can just drink from the bottle" Brittany said causing both women to smile.

"Alright three waters it is, dinner should be ready in a minute if you want to have a seat." Both girls sat down at the already set table.

xXx

Dinner had been great, the conversation was good and of course the Italian food had made Santana a very happy girl. After dinner they all sat around the living room, Brittany on the floor with her back on the couch, Santana on a chair and Shelby on the couch by Brittany. They were chatting, eating some coffee cake and drinking coffee.

Shelby finally was relaxed enough now that she was ready to talk about what she had been hoping to get to all night.

"I'm glad you girls came over, what has been going on the past couple of days has been a bit….well, crazy" She looked at Brittany who was eating a piece of cake and then at Santana who had just put down her drink to pay attention.

"I don't really know how to take this all because I have never been in this crazy of a situation. I don't know if I just want to be sleeping with you two though." Both girls looked at her with confusion and furrowed brows.

She tried to correct herself, "I mean maybe we can spend some time together, and I know that you are in a relationship so if that isn't what you want than it is okay. I just know that I would like to spend more time together not just having sex."

Both cheerleaders looked at each other and spoke without saying a word and they each nodded. "I think we could do that" Santana said.

"Yeah, but as long as the whole sex thing is still happening" Brittany quickly added. All three smiled "I think that may be in the cards" Shelby said to her.

"Wait, what? If we're playing games can it be twister because I kick butt at that" the blonde said excitedly.

"We can play whatever you want Brit" Santana said as she softly smiled at her. Santana then heard the chime of a clock and looked down to her cell phone "but not right now because you and I are both late for curfew". Santana and Brittany both stood up with the realization that it was already ten and a school night.

Shelby walked the girls to the door. _Hmm do we kiss or hug, maybe a high five?_ Brittany thought as she questioned how to say bye to Shelby as they were to walk out. Her questions were answered as Santana walked past Shelby "Bye sexy" she said in a husky voice looking over her shoulder with a wink.

Brittany gave Shelby a devilish grin, but couldn't hold it so she dove in and gave Shelby a big hug "goodnight, thanks for dinner." Shelby realized how comfortable she was in the warm embrace that it only reiterated her feelings that she was beginning to like the girls. "You're welcome, drive carefully" With that the girls walked away from the door as Shelby closed it, smiling to herself as she walked to her room.

**I think I want to make this into a relationship between the three. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas, I promise to take them into account. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to post this a few days ago, but I couldn't get to the uploader.**

**I don't own anything etc…enjoy**

xXx

**Are you two doing anything today?** –Shelby 12:16 pm

**My parents went 2 church and then off to visit my Tia Juanita in Columbus so we were goin to chill here, you comin?** –Santana Lopez 12:18 pm

**I don't know if that is such a safe idea, what if they get back and see me there**- Shelby 12:19 pm

**They wont they always stay there like the whole day and don't get back til like 11 or 12 at nite**-Santana Lopez 12:20 pm

**Brit when you comin over**-Tanny 12:20 pm

As her phone began to vibrate with a new text message Santana's front door also shut loud, she knew it was Brittany because no one else slammed the door like that. Santana's mom had always told Brittany not to slam it, but somehow she always forgot.

"San, I'm here" she said excitedly as she walked into the dark bedroom.

"I see that, hold on" the latina said as she checked her message before she would give her girlfriend the hug she was waiting for.

**When should I get there?-** Shelby 12:23 pm

**Now**- Santana Lopez 12:24 pm

"Sorry Brit Brit, now come here and give me a hug" Santana said as she held out her arms to her girlfriend who had an overly exaggerated pout plastered on her face. Immediately once Santana had put her arms around brittany's neck the blonde's pout had disappeared, to be replaced by a very cheeky grin. Brittany put her arms around the Brunette's waist and lifted her up into a bear hug. Both girls were giggling. Santana; still held up in Brittany's arms, looked down and cupped Brittany's face as she delicately kissed her lips.

"I missed you" she said as Brittany finally put her down.

"I missed you too, sorry motocross practice went so late. I would have come over after, but you know how tired I get plus dad took me to get ice cream after" she said as she unwrapped her arms from around Santana.

"I think Shelby is coming over"

"Really? That's exciting, when is she getting here", Santana then reached down to her bed to retrieve her phone and check the unread text.

"She said in half an hour, she is letting Puck watch Beth so she'll leave when he gets there. I'm going to send her directions real quick and then you and I can head downstairs and get some breakfast."

"San it's already past noon, don't you mean lunch?"

"No, I just woke up so I wants me some breakfast" she retorted back with a smile and wink to the blonde.

xXx

About forty-five minutes later the girls had just finished eating when they heard a soft knock at the door. Santana went to the foyer and looked out to see Shelby standing outside looking nervously around hoping no one would see her. Santana quickly opened the door to greet her.

"Calm down Mary Kay no one is watching" Santana said joking. Shelby had already had to deal with Quinn's threats about Puck; needless to say she wasn't the one to joke with about that.

"Santana that isn't funny, I don't know if I should have even come" she said as she walked in while Santana reached behind her and closed the front door.

"Don't be all paranoid, I was just joking. I'm glad you came and so is Britt"

"Santana I just can't be too cautious and I wish you felt the same way, especially with the whole 'sexy texting' me in school" she said in air quotes with a hint of a smile as her cheeks blushed.

"Who me" Santana pointed to herself acting shocked, "You must be mistaken Miss Corcoran" she said with a smirk as she pulled the woman by her brown lever overcoat in for a deep kiss.

"So where is Brittany I texted her while you two were apparently eating breakfast at almost one in the afternoon; I might add, that we would watch Charlie St. Cloud. I rented it because she said she's never seen it" she said as she pulled away and removed her coat.

"Here" Santana extended her arm to grab the coat and put it on the rack by the door as she continued "Don't let Brittany fool you, it's her favorite movie and she knows that I refuse to watch it. You just got sucked into feeding into her teen movie obsession"

"Hey that's not true" the two women turned their heads to see Brittany in the hallway "I told her to get the dvd with the bonus footage, I've never seen _that_". Brittany then walked up to Shelby giving her a peck and a hug and before pulling away gave her a lingering grab on the woman's ass. The Brunette immediately blushed.

"Plus Shelby hasn't seen it meaning I can let her fall in love with it too"

"Alright but I am not going to fastforward through the sad parts this time"

"That's fine, I taught Lord Tubbington how to use the remote because I was sick of him scratching at the dvd player when he wanted to pause Homeward Bound"

"Maybe next time you should bring him" Santana said with a smile when Brittany quickly remembered that she was at Santana's house.

xXx

Santana had taken a break from watching the movie. Atually it was more like she sat in the living room which was already dark since the sun had just set, for half an hour playing on her cellphone. She walked back into her room to find Brittany snuggled into Shelby's side. Usually Brittany was the _cuddler_ not the _cuddlie_, Santana thought it was really endearing to see her like that.

The latina turned to look at the tv on the wall and realized that the end of the movie was only a few minutes away. Santana had been forced to sit through the movie so many times that she knew every part of it, more knowledgeable on it than she cared to admit. She decided to go ahead and lay on Brittany's right side which was left empty. Santana may like her new found situation with the inclusion of Shelby, but there were things that she would only do with the girl she loved such as cuddling.

Right on point the movie ended five minutes later as Santana had predicted as she went to get up she was pulled back down by Brittany who had gently grabbed the girl's elbow.

"No San, can we please just lay for a little bit, I'm so comfortable" she said as Shelby continued to gently play with the blonde's hair as she had done through the movie.

"Yeah ofcourse Brit" she laid back down and spooned Brittany from behind putting her arm over the Blonde's waist her hand accidently landing on Shelby's hip. _Should I keep my hand there, I mean it's not like I'm technically cuddling with her. My hand just happened to stay there, plus I'm so comfortable. Man Brittany's hair smells so nice._

The room was silent after Santana had reached over and used the remote to turn off the tv. The three had at some point drifted off to sleep.

xXx

"Mija, where are you" Brittany woke immediately hearing Santana's dad calling. She then panicked and began to wake the other two.

"San, Shelby get up" she whispered, no one even stirred "San get up, your parents are here" that got them both up in equal states of shock.

"What, where" the latina questioned.

"I heard your dad call you, I think they're downstairs. Shelby we need to get out of here now" Brittany was all business right now.

"I'm going downstairs to distract them" Santana said jumping out of the bed and ran downstairs.

Brittany was a bit relieved when she heard voices still downstairs.

"Okay we have to sneak out, but don't worry I've done this like a million times so I'm a professional now" Brittany said finally calmed down from her original reaction.

"Why do you have to go too" Shelby questioned.

"Oh, the only reason San ever gets to stay home from church is if she's sick, which means no guests either"

Brittany walked over the bedroom door that Santana had shut and put her ear to it. She could hear muffled voices.

"Mami why don't we make dinner together? We never do that. And Papi could you fix the uh" she slightly hesitated "the stove, it was making noise like gas or something was leaking. It could be dangerous if you let it wait."

"Not again, that good for nothing appliance store selling Mierda" Brittany could hear the voices fade which meant now was the time to bolt. She turned around and saw that Shelby was behind her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her as fast as possible until they were out the door.

It was dark now so Shelby wasn't as scared of getting caught. Brittany let Shelby's wrist go. "Where is your car" she asked the brunette.

"I parked it two blocks over on Mulberry"

"Oh, well I know short cuts. Follow me"

Shelby followed Brittany until they reached her car. "Brittany go ahead and get in I'll give you a ride back to your house"

"Ok" they both got in and Shelby drove up a few houses down from Brittany's so that they were in an unlit section of the street. Shelby then cut the engine and looked down at Brittany's hand that had at some point made its way to her thigh. She then looked up and immediately felt the blonde's lips attached to hers in a searing kiss.

She pulled back "Wait, what if someone sees?"

"it's okay no one will, that house is empty" she said pointing to the one they were in front of before going back to the lips she had just attached herself to. _No one will be able to see because the windows are tinted, plus it's dark. Oh wow she can really use her tongue. _Shelby thought as Brittany had deepened the kiss.

After about twenty minutes of what became an extremely hot make out session Brittany reluctantly pulled away. "I guess Santana's parents coming home early was a good thing because I'm home right in time for curfew. Good night" she said as she pecked the brunette and got out of the car.

Shelby adjusted her top and re-buttoned the top few buttons as she watched Brittany walk past a couple houses before she reached her front door. She quickly turned back and smiled at Shelby as she walked in. With that Shelby drove off extremely flustered.

xXx

Shelby got home to find both Puck and Beth passed out on the couch. She picked up Beth and quietly placed her in her crib. She then grabbed a blanket and covered the mohawked boy. She looked at the clock by her bed and realized it was ten and she wasn't at all tired. She grabbed her cellphone out of her jacket pocket as she went to take it off.

**Hey did you sneak out yet**- Santana Lopez 9:10 pm

**Sry my parents got home erly, my Tia was bein annoyin so they left**- Santana Lopez 9:40 pm

**Thanks 4 the ride**-Brittany Pierce 9:45 pm

**O n the hot makeout sesh**-Brittany Pierce 9:46pm

Shelby smiled and sent back quick texts to both girls to tell them goodnight and then she had a great time, aside from the whole parents thing. She turned off her lights trying to force herself to sleep, but she couldn't. She had slept earlier and her adrenaline was still running high after having to escape from Santana's house and then making out with Brittany.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think….ps sexy times in the next chapter ;) **


End file.
